1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a backscrubber with a removable washing element.
2. State of the Art
Because it is awkward to reach one's own back, many people use backscrubbers to lather their backs while bathing or showering. Most of these backscrubbers consist of a sponge attached to a handle. However, within the last few years, nylon mesh scrubbers have become increasingly popular. Nylon mesh scrubbers, sometimes called scrubbies or nylon mesh puffs, are made of a nylon mesh secured by a cord to form a ball or puff. Since they readily absorb soap and other skin cleaners, many people use nylon mesh scrubbers for lathering. Thus, some people have both a backscrubber and a nylon mesh scrubber in their already crowded bathtubs or shower stalls. There is a need for a backscrubber that can use the same nylon mesh scrubber one uses to lather the rest of the body.